kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Brocken Jr.
Brocken Jr. (ブロッケンJr.) is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. He was voiced by Mizutori Tetsuo in the 1980s and is currently voiced by Kawazu Yasuhiko. About *Classification: Zangyaku Choujin→ Seigi Choujin *Homeland: Berlin, West Germany *Age: 18, 19 (Golden Mask arc), 21 (Throne arc), 55 (Nisei) *Height: 195 cm *Weight: 90 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 900,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Red Rain of Berlin, Black Fog of Hamburg, Bremen Sunset *Tag Teams: Most Dangerous Combo (Wolfman), The Choppers (Geronimo) *Trainer: Brockenman *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 87, Anime Episode 27 Brocken Jr. is the son of German Nazi Zangyaku Choujin, Brockenman. He looks identical to his father and wears the same uniform. However, he never portrays any Nazi beliefs. Because his father is murdered by Ramenman he initially hates Ramenman as his father's enemy, but after being touched by his greatness they enter into a sensei and pupil type relationship. He later joins Kinnikuman and the Idol Choujins and defeats many an Evil Choujin with his young . Unlike his father, Brocken was raised as a , although he'll sometimes fight in his father's brutal style. The Brocken Family of which he belongs is human, and when a young man reaches adulthood he is given a to wear on his uniform, which turns him into a Choujin. The proof of his Choujin body is the Swastika tattoos that appear on his arms. In the anime Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne, the Totenkopf and Swastikas are replaced with Eagles. His name was originally spelled as . Voice actors *Tetsuo Mizutori in Kinnikuman *Hirohiko Kakegawa in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne *Yasuhiko Kawazu in Kinnikuman Nisei *Wayne Grayson in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) *Wolfang Galindo in Ultimate Muscle (Spanish Dub) Techniques ; : First used during the Space Samurai Arc. Brocken releases a handblade at high speed and slices his opponent's body. The "Red Rain" in it's name comes from the fact that when Brocken slices his opponent, blood spews out. His father taught him this technique in his childhood, and later his student Jade learns it. ; : Used in the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne on Kinnikuman Super Phoenix during the 6-Man Tag Match. Brocken performs a handstand on his opponent's head, then flips forward and kicks them in the face with both feet. ; : Used in the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne on Prisman during the 6-Man Tag Match. Brocken jumps up and grabs his opponent, becoming face-to-face in midair, then flips upsidedown and divebombs his opponent head first into the ring. ; : Used in Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc on Thunder during the Reserve Match. Brocken spews a poison mist from his mouth, causing his opponent torment. His father Brockenman used a similar technique. ; : Used in Kinnikuman Nisei: Ultimate Choujin Tag Arc on Thunder during the Reserve Match. Brocken removes his uniform jacket and uses it to trip his opponent wrapping it around their legs. Serves as a set up for the Stuttgart Depression. ; : After taking down his opponent with the Uniform Revolution and with his uniform jacket still wrapped around the opponent's legs, Brocken performs a Boston Crab. ; : ;California Crush :first used in the choujin olympics against Ramenman, a running Oklahoma Stampede ; : After experiencing The Ninja's Jungyaku Jizai no Jutsu numerous times, Brocken learned how to perform the technique. ; : An anime original technique. ; : ;Frankensteiner : Used only in the anime. Used in place of the Bremen Sunset. ;German Suplex ;Piledriver Story Brocken Jr. is the son of Brockenman, a villain who appeared in the first Choujin Olympics arc and was killed by Ramenman. Brocken Jr. first appeared during the second Monster Honsters story arc in the Kinnikuman manga as a member of a "choujin magificent seven" (consisting of Kinnikuman, Terryman, Brocken Jr., Ramenman, Beansman, Crystalman, and Puyo-Puyo) who were gathered to save Planet Rakka from invading villains. He was later one of the entrants in the 21st Choujin Olympics (in fact he was the only German choujin to make it past the first preliminary), and ultimately made it to the final tournament. He was hoping for the chance to pay Ramenman back for his father's death, and they did battle in a concrete ring. Brocken put up a respectable fight, but eventually lost. The normally vicious Ramenman spared him, however, laying the foundation for an enduring friendship. He rooted for Ramenman when he fought and ultimately lost to Warsman. Brocken Jr. fought again when the Seven Devil Choujin challenged Kinnikuman, and fought Mr. Kamen. Brocken was on the verge of being mummified when another choujin, eventually revealed to be Mongolman, joined the fight and saved him. During the Golden Mask arc, he took part in a very brutal match against The Ninja, eventually coming out the victor. He teamed up with Wolfman for the Dream Tag Tournament to form the Most Dangerous Combo, but they were immediately taken out by a trespassing Kendaman and Screw Kid. Brocken was present during Kinnikuman's coronation, where the 5 Fated Princes first showed up. He then surprised everyone by serving as Second-in-Command on Team Soldier. He, Soldier, and Buffaloman took part in a 6-Man Tag match against Super Phoenix, Mammothman, and Prisman. In order to protect Soldier from Prisman's Choujin-destroying Rainbow Shower beam, Brocken removed the skull badge on his hat, removing his Choujin body. Because the beam only destroyed Choujin bodies, he was able to use his body as a shield until the sun began to set (the sun being the source of it's power). Weakened, Super Phoenix and his men began to beat on Brocken. With his last ounce of strength (and after his skull badge flew back to his hat), he threw himself and Prisman out of the floating ring with his Bremen Sunset technique. He shattered Prisman's head on a statue and then fell into the canyon below and died. He was latered revived (along with the rest of Team Soldier) with Kinnikuman's Face Flash. ]] After Kinnikuman took the throne, he returned to Germany with no goals and became a drunk. He sobered up after becoming the Lehrer (teacher) of Orphan Choujin Jade. Career information Profile *Family: Brockenman (father, deceased) *Favorite Food: Beer and Sausage *Hobbies: Reading *Blood Type: AB *Other: 200 Gripping Power (Can crush an apple with one hand) *Brockenman submitted by: Hiroyuki Nagao (長尾弘幸) of Nagasaki. *Theme Song: " " by Takayuki Miyauchi Championships *Chōjin Brass Knuckle Champion *Berlin Chōjin Heavyweight *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Choujin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (11th Place) Titles *Chōjin Blood Brigade - Second-in-Command Nicknames *Red Rain of Berlin (ベルリンの赤い雨, Berurin no Akai Ame) *Proud Germanic Soldier (誇り高きゲルマン戦士, Hokoritakaki Geruman Senshi) *Hero of West Germany (西ドイツの英雄, Nishi Doitsu no Eiyū) *Oni Lehrer (鬼の師匠（レーラァ）, Oni no Reeraa) Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O 200 unknown opponents *O Watchman (Camel Clutch) *X Ramenman (Romero Special) *O Mister Khamen (*Interference from Mongolman) *O The Ninja (Trip to Hell) *Δ Prisman (Bremen Sunset→ Double KO) *X Kinnikuman (Kinniku Buster) *O Crushman (Red Rain of Berlin) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Most Dangerous Combo (Wolfman) *X Killer Game Combo (Hell's Spinning Screw) *X 20 Million Powers (Pinfall) : The Choppers (Geronimo) *X Five Disasters (Prelude to Justice Crumbling→ Death Watch Branding) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *Δ Black Fighter (Spinning Back Kick→ Double KO) *O Black Rain (Red Rain of Berlin) *O Jaws Satan (Brain Claw) *Δ Jaws Satan (Red Rain of Berlin) *O New Black Rain (Enzuigiri) *Δ Snowman Corps (Red Rain of Berlin) (Tag Match with Wolfman) *Δ Senjukan (Red Rain of Berlin→ Double KO) *O Baracky (Red Rain of Berlin)Choujin Arc Controversy and other curiosities Kinnikuman was banned in France because of Brocken Jr.'s presence, as he was supposed to be a "good Nazi", which is seen by many to be an oxymoron. Likely for similar reasons, when the M.U.S.C.L.E. toy line was brought to America, Brocken was absent from the selection of figures and he was eliminated from the tie-in Nintendo game and replaced with Geronimo. Although strangely, a character who looks like Brocken can be seen in the last panel of the story comic that came with large figure packs. As of Ultimate Muscle, the swastikas have been replaced with Death's Heads due to Japan's increasing cultural sensitivity. Brocken Jr. also shares similarities with Brocken from World Heroes game series. ja:ブロッケンJr. Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Zangyaku Choujin Category:Idol Choujin Category:Brocken Clan Category:Revived Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Choujin Blood Brigade Category:Characters from Germany Category:Seigi Choujin